Gaara's heart
by firelash
Summary: I know Gaara is not kind hearted but how you know. You didn't meet him. Well he is always angry and wants to kill everyone but he can be change, everyone can change
1. Gaara meet someone

It was bright day, there was no one around who can disturb Gaara from his nap. He was standing upside down on the branch of tree sleeping then suddenly he saw a girl running. She was wearing white color skirt decorated with a black color shimmer at bottom and a join white spaghetti top. she was wearing black color band around her neck. There was a river ahead so when she get near she stopped. Others surrounded her, Gaara seem had no interest at all to save her but then he saw a droplet of tear fell down from her eye he transferred himself in front of her and with one blow he defeated everyone. Rest of men who were approaching there didn't care to come for help beside they ran away.

As soon as he realized what he did he got surprised, he didn't knew himself why he helped her. He turned and faced her. She had black eyes with light blond hair that reached till her waist. She was shocked too she had thought that she would die but suddenly she felt that she was still alive. She saw toward him with thankful expression but before she could open her mouth Gaara turned around to go back.

"Thanks for helping me" girl manage to say that.

"Don't bother. i don't know myself why I helped you... Go home before others came with more people." He replied and gets vanished.

She was going to ask his name but she didn't get a chance. She moved toward river and ran on it and reached on other side. Gaara saw her from a tree where he was first standing, he watched her till she didn't get vanished. He felt very strange, because he never saved someone and now he saved a girl, whom he didn't know a name.

Next day Gaara was taking a rest on a tree then he heard a voice calling him. He saw down there was same girl before.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"I brought a lunch for you. So we can-"

"Why do you think that I would like to eat it. And beside... I am not hungry" Gaara said before he could let her finished her sentence.

"But I want to thank you for what you did for me yesterday." She replied.

"You already said thanks yesterday so leave me alone now."

After hearing that she turned to go, then Gaara felt a strange feeling seeing her leaving, he never meet someone before who cared for him beside the day he meet her he couldn't took her from his mind. when she took a step to move further he came down and said, "you came here finding me so it wouldn't hurt if i eat some" she got surprised for a moment because she had heard about him from other peoples and everyone scared from. But now he was sitting in front of her and she didn't felt scared at all.

"You didn't tell your name yet." Gaara asked.

"Oh yeah I forget. My name is Haruko but... I know your name, Gaara right? I have heard about you."

"Oh I see ...then why did you came here if you knew how dangerous it would be to talk with me or anything other people says." She saw toward his eyes, they were cold as ice, she could sense that he was alone and that had eat him up from inside

"Because you were the only one who saved me from those boys and I thought that...that we could be friends." He saw toward her this was his first time that he talked to a girl before. Her black eyes were shimmering with sunlight. He felt strange sitting there and talking to her but he felt first time that he could to talk to someone.


	2. First friend

_All I want is someone, who will hold me close  
Someone who can see through my exterior,  
to see what's really going on inside.  
But I won't let myself get to close  
To anyone at least not enough  
To get the one thing that I've rejected the thought  
And now I've become even  
More broken inside…………..  
_

Since the day he left sand village it was his first time that he talked with someone.

flashback "I don't care about him; he was suppose to be there when we attacked at leaf village but he only wanted to kill Sasuke." Orochimaru was yelling at Temari and Kankuro, "we tried are best to tell him but he didn't understand" Temari replied back. "Gaara is the only way to get us victory on leaf village if he will not obey my commands then you will have to pay for it." "I never followed anyone commands before nor I will ever do. Listen you if you want me to help you then forget it" Gaara replied. He was standing behind Orochimaru. "I am leaving and don't dare to follow me" pointing at Temari and Kankuro.flashbacks end

He was only thinking about Haruko, he didn't think anything else. He could not help himself to think about her shining black hair and whenever he think about her brown eyes he felt like to drown in them.. He wanted to talk with her again but he couldn't understand where to find her. He used third eye jutsu and sends it to find her.

She was with little kids trying to teach them. She wasn't teacher but she taught them and took care of them behalf of their parents. When Gaara found her he transferred himself there. When he did children get scared but then Haruko make them calm down and said.

"He is Gaara, he is my friend. You don't need to afraid from him." When Gaara heard word friend he felt strange because he never had a friend before or no one wanted to come close to him because of Shukaku in him.

" But he looks scary" one child pointed to him. "You shouldn't say something like that to anyone. Apologize to him." "Sorry" he replied to gaara but Gaara didn't give any reaction.

"Will you teach us how to transfer yourself." Everyone looked toward him eagerly for reply.

" I don't teach stuff like this." Gaara said.

"Now who will introduce himself to him." Haruko cheered them up again everyone started to tell there name at same time. Then one girl stood up and said,  
"Miss how you know him do you both loves each other." She looked towards other and giggled. Haruko and Gaara went red, "No , it is not like that…………….he helped me when I needed……….and if you know each other that doesn't mean that you always love each other there are always relationships in the world that can't be explain." She replied and Gaara saw her, she was trying to hide her blush. It was obvious to him that he didn't understand a single word she said about love but he like the way she said it.

"Now who want to go home now." Everyone screamed yes at same time. "I will wait for you here till you came." Gaara replied . Haruko smiled and then nodded.

When she returned it was almost night but he was still there waiting for her. "I thought that you would have gone till now." She smiled seeing at him. "I wanted to meet you that's why I came here." "Lets go there, we can see a sunset there and it is beautiful sight." she his hand and took him there. It was his first time that he have seen a sunset like this before. He faced toward her and asked, "Haruko…..umm……..actually why you came yesterday to have lunch with me……I mean everyone else in the village don't want to talk with me , so why didn't you-------" before he could complete his sentence , she said " because I wanted to be your friend, you look very lonely. That day when I was in troubled I never thought that you will be the one who will help me. Actually I saw you many times in the woods when I came to collect some herbs and every time I saw you……………….you look very sad and alone. I tried many times to talk with you but never got time." He was just standing there and hearing her saying. "Thanks to be my friend" Gaara only managed to say that. She looked at him and smiled. That was the most wonderful moment that have ever come into his life before. 


	3. First kiss

It was bright day; Gaara was taking his usual rest, sitting along a tree. It had been three days that he and Haruko had been friends and he had begun to love her and even though he didn't know that. What ever he tried to do he could only think about her.

Then suddenly he heard a familiar voice. He looked down to see if he was right. yep he was it was Haruko's voice. He gets down the tree as fast he could.

"I brought a lunch for you, I thought that if you don't mind--"

"Lets eat" Gaara took lunch box from her and made a place for both of them. Haruko was shocked but she smiled and sits down with him. 

"Gaara……….. Can I ask you something?" He paused for a second and turned his face toward her

"Yes. What you want to ask?"

"……Why do you... stay alone……I mean when ever I see in your eyes it's like that they are full of sorrow……..why it's like that." She asked. He said nothing for a minute.

"I am sorry; I shouldn't ask you that question." She apologized by observing his face expression.

"My father was fourth Kazekage of sand village, when I was born... my father ordered Chiyo, the village's poison and puppet specialist, to seal the One-Tailed Shukaku within me during my birth. ...He wanted to make me as the ultimate weapon for the village. But for that he sacrifice my mother... Because of a demon was implanted inside me no one wanted to came near me………when I was a child I never played with a toys like other kids my father always taught me a new jutsu one after another that made me very powerful…………….as well as a dangerous weapon."

Haruko was just listening to him thinking that there can be people like him in the world. She was trying to understand him more so she could help him.

"I was grown like a demon. I had no purpose to live……………..I only wanted in my life was love so I found pleasure and a reason to live in killing people but- "He didn't look toward her; he didn't want to see her face frightened from him because of his another form.

"……….Gaara…….. Everyone has purpose in their life but you have to find that " She holds his hand and says, "I will help you finding that purpose for you……..who knows springs also came in your life." He was looking straight into her eyes. Her hands were so warm that he didn't want to let them go; he wanted to stay there and listen to her. But suddenly two kunai came from nowhere and stroked toward him. His sand made a shield and stopped them.

He knew very well whose those kunai belonged, "come out you two. What is meaning of this?" he grabbed Haruko from arm and said her to stay behind him, she was holding his arm tightly, she was surprised by seeing those kunai _who want to do such a thing and to whom is Gaara talking to  
_  
Then suddenly two persons came out of shadow of tree they were also from sand village. They were Temari and Kankuro.

"What are you two doing here? I told you to not follow me" he was so angry that he could kill them by throwing that kunai back at them.

"Relax we knew that you could stop them." Kankuro said back to him

"Came to point why you came here?" Gaara asked more patiently then before

" we came to take you back………..Gaara first listen to us, you know that our father fourth kazekage of sand village is dead and orochimaru get defeated by those leaf villages shinobi." Temari said by looking into his eyes.

"So……. What it has to do with me?." He looked at her with 'don't care' expression . Haruko was looking at them she wasn't understood what they were talking about.

"We want you back Gaara………… with no Kazekage, everyone is getting at riots and you are the only one who can stop them, you are the only one who can take our fathers place…………… We know that you stopped us to come after you but you were the only way... Came back Gaara." Temari said by fearful voice.

"... Kankuro is elder from me, he should take that place"

"yeah but I am not that strong to stop them, If I am not then I can't take place of Kazekage." _geez I can't believe that I said it to him…………and what he is doing with that girl, I never saw him with anybody before especially not with a girl_

Kankuro looked at Haruko, when she looked back at him she get startled. Gaara looked at him in anger.

"You can go now"

"But…………" Gaara looked at Temari, she get scared. She nodded and then both went away from there. When they get vanished in woods Gaara looked toward Haruko who was shocked from everything but she saw in Gaara's eyes and took deep breath, "You should go with them." Gaara get surprised when she said that. He didn't expect that from her.

"but I can't" Gaara replied by seeing toward the ground.

"why not? It is your duty whether you want it or not but you have to--" she didn't able to speak any thing.

"but I ...I don't want to leave you here." He held Haruko's hand, he blushed but he looked into her eyes, eyes full of hope, "you are the only person who made my heart beat like that…………..you have a such a warm heart. You were the only person I liked to talk with. I can't go because I………….I begun to like you and I don't want to leave somebody I like... again" Haruko was shocked because she didn't thought that he would say what she wanted to say him from long time.

Then, without warning his lips touched hers, softly and then it turned into passionate kiss. He didn't know what to do with hands but they both seem to like it. Then they both broke there kiss and looked into each others eyes, Haruko hugged him tightly and said, "I will wait for you here……………I will wait till you came back……………..I will wait but you have to go now." Gaara looked at her and gently smiled. He kissed gently on her forehead and said, "I will be back to take you with me…………..I will" then he vanish in to woods.

Haruko stand there and saw him going.

_In the night  
Where darkness is everywhere  
In a world full of fantasy   
Is when I meet you  
The night so dark  
Where I fear I would loose you  
If in this fantasy  
Forever and ever  
Never leaving you  
Staying beside you every second. _


	4. Forever and ever

_after 2 years_

Two years had been past since the Gaara left the village to take his fathers place as fifth kazekage of the sand village. Everyday Haruko goes to same tree where he promised her to come back, she hoped everyday that she would find him taking a rest or standing there, when she doesn't then she goes to collect some herbs for medicine. She had become an excellent Medic-nin. She helped everyone by using her medical-jutsu.

Like everyday she went to pick up some herbs to make medicine after visiting to that place. When she done, she stood up, she was holding a basket full of herbs. Then suddenly she heard a familiar voice, "Long time no see."

Basket fell down from her hands , that was the voice she wanted to hear from two years. She turned to look, it was him, Gaara, he was standing behind her. He was wearing a long black robe and he was still carrying a gourd on his back. He was holding kazekage's hat in his hands.

He took step closer and looked in her black eyes and said, "How are you?"

She was so happy that she couldn't able to speak. She hugged him tightly and started crying, "you finally came back……….I missed you…………..I missed you so much."

He held her tightly, "I missed you too……………know quit crying. I am here, with you…………I came to take you with me Haruko ...will you live your whole life with……………….in this two years I was just thinking about you……….I may have demon inside me but I will keep you happy………….I will."

Before he cold complete his sentence, Haruko speak up, "I want to stay with, I like you as you are. As long I'm with you, I am happy. "Gaara smiled and get lowered to kiss her. "I love you." He said. She looked back at him and smiled.

_after four years_

"Temari!! Temari!!...TEMARI!!" a girl yelled while she was running from one place to another. she had long red hair that was flying in the air as she ran. she had bright blue eyes. she was wearing white freely skirt with green top that had laced around her arms.

"What it is, why you are yelling?" Temari yelled back at her as she ran into her room she was cleaning her fan sitting on a couch.

"I'm….I'm sorry…….. will you teach me how to do Cutting Whirlwind Technique, please……." 

"But you are small to do such a powerful attack."

"But I want to be like you, if I started to learn now then one day I will be as powerful as my father"

"Akina, Temari is right, you are still small for that and by the way you have a whole life to learn that." Haruko answered

"Haruko is right. Now be a good girl and listen to your mother. ok" Temari replied and Akina nodded

"You are weak, you can't do that attack, I am going to learn all the attacks from my father, so I would become as powerful as him." said a boy who just ran into the room.

"Yeah but you have to find him before you learn something from him, Haru" Temari replied

"Yeah you are right. Mom... where is father?" he asked from Haruko. 

"Well let's see, he might be somewhere in the village, after all he has so many responsibilities." She replied, then she looked outside the window toward the sand village which was her and her family's home.

Gaara was standing on the top of tower and watching the village. He was Kazekage and as well as father of one daughter and one son. He never imagined that he was going to see this day. His hairs swirled when wind past by. From the day he became a Kazekage everyone started to respect him and they no longer afraid from him. He sighed and looked at the sunset. he closed his eyes and said,

"Finally, spring knocked at my door." 


End file.
